1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to snow skis and, more particularly, to improved boot scrapers for use with snow skis.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
In recent years, snow skiing has become one of the world's fastest growing sports. Each winter, increasing numbers of enthusiasts are drawn to the ski slopes. In keeping with their enthusiasm, amateurs and experts alike are continuously seeking newer and improved equipment to further improve their skills and extend their performance and enjoyment.
One difficulty plaguing skiers concerns the condition of the bottom or under surface of a skier's boot. It is essential that the under surface of the boot be clean and free of foreign material such as snow, ice, mud, and the like prior to insertion of the boot into the binding of the ski. Unless the under surface of the boot is clean, the skier will not be positioned firmly on the upper surface of the ski. Furthermore, the boot might otherwise, undesirably, become fixed to the ski by freezing of the snow between the boot and the ski or by reason of the adhering quality of the mud. However, with a clean under surface, the boot can be readily and properly seated within the ski binding and, in this condition, the boot can be easily locked to and unlocked from the ski and, more importantly, can be readily released from the binding under emergency conditions.
Until recently, a skier was forced to rely on hand-held scraping devices or whatever natural scraping surface might be available as he or she was preparing to ski. More recently, however, the art has developed to the point at which scrapers have been actually mounted on the upper surface of the ski so that they would be readily available to a skier. However, the known constructions could present a number of serious drawbacks that are overcome by the present invention. At this point it is important to explain, and it should be stressed, that for purposes of both safety and performance, a ski should be permitted to flex about axes generally perpendicular to its longitudinal axis. The primary drawback of earlier designs resided in the large size either of the surface area contacting the ski or of the length of the device in contact with the ski. By reason of their large size or length, these known devices could seriously reduce the capability of the ski to flex in the proper manner with a resultant reduction of both safety and performance.
An additional drawback of the known scrapers resided in the fact that they provided only limited scraping angles of the ski boot relative to the ski; that is, unless the ski was properly oriented relative to the ski boot, the scraper was of minimum value in achieving its intended purpose. Furthermore, even a design that offered a somewhat improved effectiveness with respect to relative orientation of the boot and ski could become rapidly clogged with ice, snow, mud, and the like, rendering it useless until it was itself cleaned by the skier. Additionally, some scrapers had sharp edges that could permit crossed skis to become interlocked or could result in injury to a skier who accidentally fell on the scraper.
3. Summary of the Invention.
It was with these various drawbacks in mind that the present invention was conceived. The invention, then, relates generally to a device adapted to be mounted on the upper surface of a snow ski for the purpose of removing ice, snow, mud, and the like from the bottom of a skier's boot prior to insertion of the boot into the binding. The device is generally of low profile and in the shape of a disk, a ring, a polygon, or variations of those shapes. It is provided with a broad upper platform for scraping the boot, a smaller lower surface for mounting on the ski, and it may include a pedestal connecting the upper platform and the lower surface. The scraper as disclosed may be mounted on a ski by means of mechanical fasteners, or by means of a suitable adhesive. New skis may be sold already incorporating the scraper, although it may also be readily mounted on old or conventional skis or may be formed integrally with a ski. Also, the invention provides a scraper offering a maximum scraping surface while having a minimum surface in contact with the ski. Such a design assures a minimal effect on the flexibility of the ski with which it is being used.
Another feature of the invention is that it is usable regardless of the orientation of the ski.
Still another feature of the invention is its continuous availability for use, being permanently affixed to a ski.
Further features of the invention are its compactness, low cost, and ability to be fabricated from a variety of materials.
Still a further feature of the invention is its resistance to accumulation of the material being scraped from the bottom of a boot.
Yet a further feature of the invention is its low profile design which prevents crossed skis from becoming interlocked between the scraper and the ski.